Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities
by prsn110
Summary: At the age of eight, Harry did his disappearing act in the middle of the weekly 'Harry Hunting'. A week later, he stops time. What he knows about magic is only what he comes up with. Just how strong can he get without the restrictions normal wizards have?
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry looked behind him in a frenzy, knowing that there was danger in doing so. And, of course, he felt a thick leg appear in front of his own legs, causing him to tumble down onto the sidewalk, scraping his hands and knees as he tried to break his fall.

"Well, what do we have here? We caught Harry!" his fat whale of a cousin, Dudley, called out to his gang of bullies. "It looks like we won 'Harry Hunting' today!" Dudley shouted in glee as he started to shove his fist into Harry's stomach. Harry let out an 'oomph' as the wind was knocked out of him from the constant streams of punches and kicks.

All of a sudden, Dudley called for the gang to stop. "I want to see how far he can run before he collapses," Dudley said 'wisely'. His friends agreed.

Harry, seeing an opportunity to get free of the torturers' grasps, gladly stood up and started running. At first, it was slow and painful, but soon it picked up speed and he was sprinting away from the group of large, evil children. He heard their heavy footsteps on the pavement and gave a bloody smile. _I need to get away_ , he thought urgently. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran even faster, hoping for a way out. Suddenly, he tripped and let out a strangled cry in desperation. He quickly opened his eyes to see where he was, all the while cursing himself for being so foolish as to close them in the first place.

When he noticed he wasn't anywhere near Dudley's gang, he started to relax, his tense muscles visibly unclenching. He looked around again and discovered he was on the roof of his school, which was odd since he was on the ground just a second ago. _Was… was it magic? No, it couldn't be. After all, magic isn't real, right?_ Harry thought to himself. So, Harry dismissed this thought and climbed down the sewer pipe and snuck around the building, staying in the shadows the whole way home.

,=,e

Now, Harry wasn't one to dismiss something so easily, but he was willing to do it if it meant he got food on his plate. After all, once he started to become a freak, his relatives would start doing something worse than just letting Dudley roam free, whaling on him at any chance he got.

However, this just wasn't something he could dismiss like he did with his disappearing act before.

Harry looked around him in wonder and awe as he noticed the belt coming down onto his back, yet frozen in place. As was everything else. Harry could see Petunia's sick glee as she watched Vernon's belt come down on his back, and Harry could see droplets of spit flying from Dudley's mouth as he talked with his mother. However, those droplets were suspended midair, as was the fly in front of his face.

"Did I- Did I freeze time?" Harry wondered out loud. He was rather freaked out about what was happening suddenly. If Vernon learned of this, he'd decide to give Harry more than just ten lashings with his belt, which Harry received for getting a 'C' on his report card when Dudley got a 'D'.

Yes, indeed, there was no way of just dismissing this. Harry had to see for himself just what he could do.

,=,e

After time started rolling again, Harry got his lashings, and was sent to the cupboard without dinner. Not that it mattered much, anyway. He hardly ever got dinner.

Wasting no time, Harry got out a pen and pad of paper. He quickly jotted down all the incidents considered 'abnormal' to just about everyone else in the world. After writing all them down, and there were quite a few, he tried to find a connection.

"How does growing hair back connect to teleporting? Or changing hair color, for that matter? In fact, how does stopping time even become relevant in this equation?" Harry wondered out loud. After hours of thinking and hours of coming up with nothing, he turned to the default reason his mind came up with in the first place.

"Magic."

,=,e

Feeling light, Harry left his cupboard, only to realize that he'd never gone to sleep, and that it was, in fact, still afternoon. And that meant that the Dursley family was still awake. This also meant punishment.

"BOY!" Vernon shouted as he stood up from his chair. Harry gulped and waited for his punishment. "YOU WILL GO BACK INTO YOUR CUPBOARD THIS INSTANT! IN THE MORNING, YOU SHALL NOT HAVE YOUR SHARE OF BREAKFAST, EITHER!" And, there it was. Oh well, it was to be expected.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. It won't happen again," Harry said in a meek voice, completely forgetting about his magic. Vernon nodded, grunting. Harry hurried back into his cupboard and locked it before Vernon got purple in the face.

"Whew, that was a close one. Well, it looks like I'll need to be careful from now on. I need a clock. But where to get one?" Harry thought aloud. He thought long and hard, before a light bulb went off in his head. _Dudley's storage room. There has to be one in that junkyard of a storage room._ Harry waited until he heard the Dursleys snoring like a goddamn garbage disposal trying to chew up metal.

Harry snuck out of his room quietly and snaked across the hallway and up the stairs, careful to avoid the squeaky spots in the floor that he'd tediously mapped out years before. As he moved, he saw the door to Dudley's storage room close. Just a few more steps… Made it!

Now all Harry had to do was rummage through piles upon piles of crap. Good news however, there was lost money in here as well.

When Harry walked out, he had a new watch, still in its packaging, and three wallets full of money. They felt quite full, too. A quick peek inside showed plenty of twenty pound notes and fifty pound notes. So they _were_ quite full.

Harry put on his watch and noticed that he needed to set it. So, he went to the kitchen and set it at the time the microwave was showing. He had a scare, though, when the watch started to beep. He quickly set it and it stopped. He sat in a chair and waited for what seemed like hours before going back to the safety of his cupboard.

A glance at his watched showed that only fifteen minutes and twenty two seconds had passed.

,=,e

After Harry got back in his cupboard, he focused on his newly acquired watch. He wanted a way to set alarms on it so he can run on a schedule. Now, where was that manual. Ah! Here it is! Now, setting an alarm, and life is good!

Harry set an alarm for seven in the morning and eleven the next night. After all, when else would he practice his _magic_ if not at night?


	2. Meditation is Key

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, there would only be two books because of my work ethic.

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 2**

After a day's hard work, Harry went to his little cupboard to get some sleep. Currently it was eight o'clock in the p.m. and he wanted to get the most amount of sleep possible before doing anything.

At eleven o'clock, his watch sounded and he shut it off quickly. He had work to do.

First things first, a list of things that magic should be able to do. Harry wrote down one word before stopping. _Telekinesis_. That was what he was going to work on.

Focusing on the notepad he was writing his list on, Harry tried to will it to move forward. Distantly, he felt an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach, like he was quickly losing energy on a run, except for the fact that he was sitting still. Before long, that sensation was overpowering and he stopped concentrating on the pad. That was when he truly felt the effects.

While Harry was concentrating, his mind was dulling the feeling of exhaustion creeping up on his body. Now that his mind wasn't fully locked on to the task of moving the pad, he could feel it much more intensely. It felt like he had just run a marathon.

Panting, Harry stood up and took a step over to his bed, before falling forward, passing out. It was a good thing he was right next to the bed.

,=,e

The next morning, Harry's alarm woke him up. He got up and unlocked his cupboard, opening it to walk out into the kitchen. He knew the Dursleys would be up soon, so he started cooking their breakfast for them. Just something simple, eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits, but since he was up earlier than them he could have some of it and they'd never know. This was how he survived.

Sure enough, the Dursleys started groggily walking into the dining room, where the table was already set, courtesy of Harry, and food was almost ready to be served.

"Boy, hurry up, I'm starving," Vernon grumbled.

"Yes, sir," Harry responded submissively. He had long since gotten used to staying away from arguments in order to stay relatively safe.

Harry served Vernon and Dudley large plates of food, while Petunia got slightly less, and he himself got almost nothing. That was okay, though, because he ate quite a bit while they were sleeping.

,=,e

After a long list of chores, Harry went to bed at eight o'clock again to get a small amount of sleep before his magical journey.

Once again, his watch woke him up at eleven, and this time he decided on a different approach.

"So, since telekinesis mainly deals with the mind and intent, shouldn't I go for some meditation? I mean, it only makes sense," Harry reasoned with himself. So, he got himself into a sitting position, and tried to recall all that he overheard about meditation. "Free your mind of all thoughts, keep it a blank slate, inhale positive energy, breathe out negative energy, keep your body relaxed, I got this," Harry whispered as he went through the steps.

As he discovered, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. As a matter of fact, he kept getting a wandering thought about every ten seconds, and it was getting frustrating. Again, that was something he was doing wrong, because you are supposed to go into a state of emotionlessness and thoughtlessness, keeping your mind a blank slate, so he was ruining the entire process. That just won't do.

Harry kept at it for another four hours before finally giving up and going to sleep. Eventually, he fell into a routine. Get up, do chores, go to school, more chores, homework, dinner, sleep, meditation. This went on for about two weeks. His progress was recorded every night.

 _Magical Entry Day 1: Meditation_

 _Today, I tried meditation. It didn't work as well as I thought it would, but since I had such high standards, I should expect that I didn't meet them. No, I need to continue trying in order to reach the thoughtless state required for meditation. Currently, I have a wandering thought every eight seconds, and they keep coming back, no matter how hard I try. I'll have to try harder next time._

 _…_

 _Magical Entry Day 2: Meditation_

 _Again, I was working with meditation. I have done better, going on ten seconds without a wandering thought, and I feel as if I will increase this even more as time goes on. However, I need to stick with it. I know that even when I achieve thoughtlessness, I will need to be able to consciously push out thoughts and emotions._

 _…_

 _Magical Entry Day 3: Meditation_

 _Today, I have made great progress. I can now stay in a state of thoughtlessness for up to thirty six seconds, until a wandering thought flies by. This is a definite improvement over my previous two days._

 _…_

,=,e

 _…_

 _Magical Entry Day 13: Meditation_

 _Today, I have reached a state of total meditation. I can now hold my meditation and stay like that for an indefinite amount of time. The next step is reaching my meditative state while in motion. That will be achieved later, probably during my daily chores and school. I won't be writing about that here, however it will be done._

 _…_

 _Magical Entry Day 14: Telekinesis_

 _Today I have decided to go back to attempting telekinesis. I feel as if I can do it now that I can keep my mind under control. Well, here goes nothing._

Harry stopped writing and set down his pen, concentrating completely on his notepad. After nine seconds, the pad started to inch across the desk. After four inches, Harry couldn't keep on pushing it and stopped, panting from exhaustion.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Harry whispered loudly in happiness. While he was hoping for this result, it was an ideal one, not a practical one, and to get it was unbelievable.

"I will need to cultivate this ability until I can do much more with it. Until then, sleep is my first priority," Harry said, stumbling to his bed. Even moving the pad four inches was tiring, even with his newly improved mind.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Telekinesis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 3**

Seven o'clock sharp was when the watch went off. It was still a little annoying, being woken up like that. But, Harry thought, he'd just have to deal with it.

After Harry made breakfast, fed the Dursleys and himself, did his morning chores, and packed his bag for school, he was standing in the front driveway as Vernon and Petunia kissed Dudley goodbye. He started walking to school as soon as they turned towards him with a dangerous gleam in their eye. Sometimes he thought they did that just to scare him. He was right.

School was a boring affair, as it always was. But, that can't be avoided, can it?

When Harry got out of school, he ran, hoping to get as much distance from Dudley as possible. Fortunately, he made it to #4 Privet Drive without a beating.

After Harry's long list of chores, and a mediocre dinner, he vanished under his cupboard at eight o'clock, like every other night for the past two weeks. It was time to work on his magic. Well, not yet. But soon.

,=,e

Eleven o'clock. _Now_ it was time to work on magic. Hopefully, he could get his telekinesis to work better. Oh, who was he kidding, of course he'd improve it! This was Harry Potter we were talking about, the one with nothing to do! – Erm, I meant, Harry Potter, the one who can do it all!

Yeah, that.

Harry sat down at his desk and started moving something a little lighter than the pad. This time, he tried moving the pen. Of course, it was easier, considering that it was lighter and also that it rolled instead of sliding. However, this was what Harry had in mind. Because it was easier, he wouldn't be so tired after just fifteen seconds of practicing, and he could go for much longer, building up magical endurance and strength at the same time.

After about ten minutes of rolling the pen around, Harry decided to up the ante in his goals. He wanted to _lift_ the pen. Now, this would probably be more of a challenge than moving the pad, so he'd have to get efficient with moving that first. So, he changed his target.

At first, it wouldn't budge. But, like his first success, after a few seconds it started to move. Because Harry had already been practicing, the tired feeling was already there, but with his meditation practice he was able to block it out in favor of moving the pad of paper.

Harry was impressed with himself, because after thirty seconds, he was still sliding the pad across the table. It was a good thing he gave himself the entire length of the table to do this. It's gone over a foot and a half by now.

Once the pad reached the end of the table, Harry sighed in relief and dropped his concentration. That was _taxing,_ not to mention painful. He could feel the exhaustion throughout his entire body, and he now had a headache. Wonderful.

 _Well, I did improve, like I was hoping for. Now all that remains is making the pad slide quicker and more painlessly for me,_ Harry thought tiredly. He knew for sure that he wasn't ready to lift the pen yet, if he was wiped out from that measly trick.

,=,e

The next morning, Harry still felt the exhaustion from moving the pad across the table. "Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have done that much moving. This is the first time I've felt it after sleeping it off." Harry sighed and unlocked the cupboard to begin a new day.

Once again, he went through the motions of a normal human being, then at eight o'clock he headed back to his cupboard for some sleep.

Harry felt like he could do this telekinesis thing to lift objects, maybe more than one, but he needed to _expand his abilities._ He was getting impatient, however, because just pushing things won't be helpful in the future. He needed _more._ So, naturally, he went back to pushing the pad vigorously across the table. Once again, he was tired after pushing it all the way across, but not so tired that he couldn't continue pushing things.

Placing the pad on the ground off to the side, Harry placed his pen in front of him. His goal was to click it (the pen was a clicker pen). That, however, required him to push against both sides of the pen at the same time. That would require more focus and would help him improve.

He continued trying this for three hours, and finally got it. He tried clicking it again, and the time was drastically decreased. By the morning, he was clicking away at the pen, not realizing that he wasn't even tired anymore.

So, naturally, Harry decided to try and move the pad again, after mastering this little technique of strength and control.

It was fairly easy now. He could slide it across the table quickly and efficiently, however when he tried pulling it back, that was a little more difficult. But what matters is the fact that he was _able_ to do it.

Suddenly, his watch sounded and he jumped, startled, and quickly moved to turn it off. He went out of his cupboard and started making breakfast. Today was a day to be celebrated.

,=,e

Harry knew that while this was an accomplishment, he still had a long way to go to even being _close_ to reaching the boundaries of his power. All that was left was some creative thinking and a _lot_ of practice.

Every night, he practiced his telekinesis, making leaps and bounds, and recording his progress all the while. After eight days, he was able to lift his pen in the air and keep it there for a minute and six seconds. Now, this was where the hard part came in. He needed to learn how to move the object through the air like he could on the desk, except also being able to move it up and down. Yes, a challenge. He liked challenges.

Harry slowly allowed the pen to rise in the air, keeping it steady all the while. After it was at eye level, he started to slowly spin it like a windmill would spin. He kept that going for two minutes and thirty-four seconds, before stopping its spin and starting to move it side to side slowly. As he started picking up speed, he tried to spin it while moving it side to side. That broke his concentration.

"Ah, I need to work on splitting my concentration between more than one thing. I guess I'll learn how to control two things at once for that. Improve my telekinesis _and_ concentration, you know?" Harry spoke to himself. It always helped him think, and became a habit when he was working on his magic over the past few weeks.

So, Harry grabbed another pen and set it next to his first pen. He focused on both of them and slowly started pushing them forward, watching in satisfaction as they rolled next to each other. He kept it reasonable, only keeping them on the desk for the day and not lifting them off, but in a few days he'd lift them.

,=,e

As the day wore on, Harry focused on going into a meditative state while doing his chores. He slowly let his emotions and thoughts drift out and stay away at his insistence. After an hour of doing his chores, he succeeded. He kept his meditative state for another two hours after that.

 _Not fast enough,_ Harry thought. He needed it to be instant. It looks like he'd have to go back to stationary meditation to get a feel for his meditative state again. However, telekinesis took priority at the moment.

,=,e

Once again, eleven o'clock rolled around. Harry sprung up and almost hit his head on the ceiling, running over to his desk. He wanted to try something.

He pulled the pens out again and set them on the desk. Instead of rolling them, he started with his control technique of clicking them. This helped his concentration because he had to do it to both pens at the same time. So far, it was working. So, he went into a semi-meditative state and started working on moving them in different directions. At first, he just had them mirroring their movements in different directions, but then he started branching out.

Moving his first pen left, he moved his second pen forward. Keeping the left one moving in a circle, he had the pen moving forward start spinning and moving forward. Then, in a sudden moment of inspiration, he had the one on the left stand up vertically and hop, with hardly any thought on his part since inertia was carrying it. Adding that to his movement routines, he started moving them around in a game of cat and mouse.

After four hours, Harry decided to try lifting both. First, he lifted one and put it at eye level in front of his left eye, then slowly raised the second one to eye level in front of his right eye. He started moving them slowly in a circle, not unlike a Farris wheel. Suddenly, he started spinning one in one direction while spinning the other in a different one, then started the game of cat and mouse midair, which included the directions 'up' and 'down'.

"Yes! I did it with two efficiently! Maybe I can start to do some more complicated moves later with multiple, but first I need to work on meditation again," Harry muttered almost incoherently.

He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, filtering out his thoughts and emotions slowly. After he felt he accomplished this, he opened his eyes to get up and get a feel for his meditative state. But…

"What? Where am I?" Harry asked, slightly panicking.

After all, all around him was forestry.


	4. Mindscape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I just want to point out that I have seen that I have three reviews, yet whenever I try to see them it says that there are no reviews to be seen. Can anyone point out what's wrong? Try commenting and I'll see if I can see it. If not, try PM'ing me.

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wha-?" Harry was amazed with this place, yet at the same time freaked out. Wasn't he _just_ in his room, not this huge forest? He started walking through the trees, noticing how thick some of them were. They could probably support the biggest of tree houses, he'd guess. He couldn't find the end of the forest, no, matter how long he walked, so he decided to lean against a tree and take a break. However, that's when he noticed. The ground had _no_ leaves on it, despite quite a few of them looking ready to fall off. He found a leaf from a branch that was low and took a hold of it, surprised at how strongly they were holding onto the branch. When he finally pulled it off, he let out a small gasp of surprise.

He could see a memory flashing through the leaf. It was when he was first hit with the belt. That could explain why it looked so unhealthy. So, he stored the leaf in the hole of a particularly large tree trunk. To his surprise, the leaf looked like it was sucked in farther than it seemed the tree could go.

Harry started looking around for more bad leaves. At one point, he found an entire branch of them high up, and so he used his magic to try and get that branch down. To his surprise, it was much easier. _So it seems like this is my mind. I can do magic easier here and also it has all my memories in the leaves._ Harry hummed in thought.

"This means that I can create that black hole of a tree into a trunk of a house," Harry mused. He looked over at the tree and concentrated on it. He held his hands out in a dramatic flair and the tree started to widen, making room for the door that started to appear in the trunk. Harry walked inside and noticed that leaves were labeled with their time and date that they happened and how good or bad the memories were. He gave them all a once-over and sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Well, I have time. I guess that I just have to take _all_ my memories and place them in here. Might as well create an underground cave system full of memories as well, just to get everything to fit." Harry waved his hand at all the more brown leaves and they floated to the ground, then even farther down as an opening appeared. They followed the opening to a door down a hall and to the left, where all the worse memories were going to be stored. He wanted to have the good ones where he could see them.

Harry went outside and started to go tree to tree, pushing magic through them (Not that he knew at all how to control it; He just knew that he had magic and could use it), and copying all the memories into the tree house. He knew he'd have piles of leaves to sort through later, but that wasn't until he had all the trees copied.

Looking around, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this. After all, there were _countless_ trees that he still hadn't reached and he'd been at it for an _hour_. As it turns out, eight and a half years of memories was not a light load by any means. He just felt sorry for the adults that knew how to do this, if there were any.

Seven hours later, Harry was finally done taking all of his memories and copying them into the tree house, all the while taking down any of the bad memories that made the trees look bad and burning them (a nifty little trick he learned while trying to push things a little too hard. As it turns out, pushing magic together hard and fast creates just as much friction as corporeal objects). Now, it was nighttime in his dream world and he had a nice fire going off to the side, while his tree house was now an actual _house_. It had three floors, the top two dealing with most of his great memories that he cherished, under a lock and key so that anyone that could get into his mind wouldn't get them (Was there even such a thing? People getting into others' minds?). Harry focused on making sure there were no piles left lying on the ground, first and foremost. He didn't want a crowded living area in his mind, as he felt he was going to visit often to discover new abilities. Of course, he wouldn't use many of the abilities, considering the fact that they may just be a product of his imagination and he may never be able to do them. No matter.

Harry's underground storage now had eight rooms, each of them filled with shelves upon shelves of memory leaves that didn't really have much relevance to his life, and had no business of messing with him when he didn't need it, and therefore locked up. Once he got them locked up, he felt lighter, more carefree, because he didn't have his bad experiences weighing down on him all the time. This would help in his conscious meditation.

,=,e

Harry, having cleaned up his mental world, decided to start organizing the forest in a way he liked it. First, he used his power to push the trees away from his central one, and then he made a dirt path through the forest to different clearings he's made. This will help in his training, if he ever came here to train. He'd have different paths set up to be able to practice in different abilities, with obstacle courses helping in that regard once he learned enough about the ability.

Now that that was out of the way, he wanted to test his limits on his telekinesis ability. He walked over to a tree, before concentrating on it. It easily uprooted. Keeping a semblance of concentration over the floating tree, he looked over at another one and uprooted that one as well. He did that three more times, now holding five trees in the air with nothing but his mind. By now, he was feeling a little pull of exhaustion in his core, but he continued. He started juggling the trees, spinning them, making them fly through the air like he'd never done before. It was difficult, but he managed. He tried ending it off by setting them back in the position they were in before, re-rooting everything in the soil just like they started. It was hard, but he managed to control the roots back into the root holes they left behind and everything was normal.

Harry was surprised at how much control he had over his ability in here. It inspired him to want to be able to do that outside. Well, maybe he could find out if he could get out of the darn place. Oh well, it's not like this was the worst place he could ever be. He walked over to the base of a tree and sat down, falling asleep while leaning on it and watching the leaves of other trees sway in the calm breeze.


	5. Teleportation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. It turns out that in his mental world, when he fell asleep it put him into a normal sleep, which allowed him to wake up from his alarm.

Getting up, Harry walked over to his cupboard door, allowing himself to slip into a meditative state as he started making breakfast. He really felt like he was making progress in this. Maybe a little too much, however, since he didn't really show emotions anymore in school, even anger or fear. Oh well, emotions were overrated. If he needed them, he still had them, anyway. He just wasn't showing them.

Harry went through the day in his meditative state, and it actually helped him in school, however he kept up his appearance as a terrible student to stay below Dudley to avoid beatings. It allowed him to comprehend the material and absorb it quicker than he was able to before, since his mind was focused solely on that task.

Once he made it to eleven o'clock, he decided to finally attempt his teleportation act that he did originally. Remembering how he did it (he wanted to get away really bad. There was desperation), Harry concentrated on the living room right outside the cupboard, making sure to unlock it so he could walk back in and hide if he made any noise or couldn't teleport back.

Pouring all his concentration (and subsequently magic) into trying to teleport into the living room, Harry felt a huge pull of the exhaustion in his core and opened his eyes that he didn't realize he even closed in the first place to see where he was. He noticed that he succeeded, and was in the living room, near the couch. Just as he was about to celebrate, he collapsed.

Gasping for air, and suddenly feeling an extreme pain in his limbs, Harry crawled back into his cupboard and onto his bed before promptly passing out.

,=,e

Opening his eyes, Harry noticed that he was back in his mindscape. How could this be? Could it be that his mind pulled him in here to avoid the stress his body was under? As a matter of fact, why was his body under so much stress?

Ah of course. The answer was obvious. Pulling your body through time and space wasn't something to be taken lightly. Oh well, he had magic, and he was going to use it.

"So, how would I get out of here? Maybe I shouldn't for a while, considering how much pain I was in when I was conscious? Ah, well, I want out, so I am going to get out," Harry thought aloud. He decided to try the same thing that he did with his teleportation trick, by concentrating on where his body was currently and willing himself out.

It didn't work.

"How can I get out? If willing myself out didn't work, and since this is my mindscape, maybe I can just create a door that leads to the 'outside world'? Yeah, let's try that. I'll create a door on a tree and put a sign saying 'Out' on it." Harry did as he said he would, creating a door on a tree with a sign above it with the word 'Out' carved on it in big letters. He tried stepping through the door, but that just brought him into a black room. He opened the door again and let himself out and thought for a few seconds.

"Hey, I have magic, maybe if I just infuse the room with magic, I can create a way to leave. Good idea, Harry!" Harry congratulated himself. He opened the door and stuck his hands out and tried feeling the pull of exhaustion he knew he felt every time he used his magic, except instead of feeling exhaustion, he felt a warm feeling spreading where exhaustion usually felt. He started to pull on that and felt the magical feeling go through his arms and his hands, before starting to flow into the room. Suddenly, the dark room started looking more like what it would look like if he were looking through his eyes in the outside world. It seemed his plan had worked.

Another piece of good news, he knew what to feel for when using his abilities. Maybe it would help and he wouldn't feel the exhaustion so quickly now.

,=,e

When Harry woke up, he expected something like an hour to have passed. So, imagine his surprise when he took a glance at his watch and it showed the time as 11:08 p.m. That was a surprise.

Oh well, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He felt rested and his body didn't feel as if it were lit on fire and thrown into a pit of piranhas anymore, so that was good. He wanted to test his telekinesis ability more, because he now knew what to do. Before, he was forcing his magic through his system. Now, he knew how to finesse it out and control it more. This could be huge.

Harry set down two pens and his notepad, which he still wrote in every night. He felt for the warm feeling in his stomach and once he had it he guided it through his arm that he held above the items, controlling it to the first pen, then the second, then the pad. He slowly lifted them up, controlling them with minute movements from his fingers. He didn't even feel tired as he was doing maneuvers with them that he wasn't able to do just a night before.

This was a great leap forward for him.

,=,e

Harry went through the motions of the day again, and since school was just let out for winter break, he had more chores to do. As the day wore on, Harry found himself getting more excited and finding it harder to focus. He actually had to force himself into a meditative state in order to keep up the façade of a meek child.

Once the clock hit eleven o'clock at night, Harry sat up quickly and swung his legs over his bed and onto the ground, and stood up to unlock his cupboard. He was going to try teleportation again.

Focusing on the warm feeling, Harry spread that feeling through his entire body as he set most of his mind to the task of picturing the living room where he wanted to appear. He gave himself a little push with his magic, and felt his body constrict for a second before his magic crushed that feeling and his body felt moved in some way. It was an odd experience, nothing at all like what had happened the first time he consciously attempted it.

He opened his eyes and looked around, noticing that he was now standing in the living room. He felt the exhaustion, but pushed it to the side for now as he mentally celebrated. All right! I can teleport! Take that, silly family with your stupid fear of freakishness! I just accomplished something that has been escaping the grasp of scientists for decades! Yeah!

Harry walked back into his cupboard with a straight face as if none of that ever happened.

However, he succeeded.


	6. Levitation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** Because I'm an idiot, I never thought of the fact that I get reviews through my email as well. So, I simply checked those and found the reviews. And now, I'm going to answer a question I've received (keep sending comments and questions about the story. I am an awful writer and some help would be appreciated!)

 **MagicWarriorDragon:** Yes, I did make his dialect more complicated then it really should be for a reason. I want to show that he is advanced enough to understand a lot of the things an eight-year-old shouldn't understand, and he can process things he doesn't know, but I have also shown that he is still a child and those emotions still come out (sometimes).

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 6**

It's been six nights since the night he successfully teleported, and he started making small teleport jumps (read: at most six feet) throughout the day when people weren't looking to get used to the feeling his body gets. While it still felt weird, it no longer felt so foreign.

Since he has been practicing his teleportation for a while, he decided to start working on telekinesis again. As the clock hit eleven, he woke up and got off his bed for an important test.

"Well, now we'll see if I can lift something heavier than me," Harry said. He starting piling everything he had onto his bed, which wasn't much, but that didn't matter because even a few things added to the bed made it heavier than him. Now it was time to lift his bed.

Focusing on his magic, he reached out with it and spread it through the bed, feeling it completely. He slowly started to lift it off the ground, and with a grunt of effort, pulled it from gravity's grasp. Now that it was in the air, he could do anything with it as long as he kept concentration, but the magical cost was high, almost as much as a long Jump (as he likes to call his teleporting tendencies).

After holding the bed in the air for a while, Harry set it down and allowed his magic to relax after holding something up that was that heavy. Soon, he'd be able to lift people if he so chose.

After that levitation trick, Harry decided to call it an early night. He had something planned for later that would require his full attention.

,=,e

Since school was back in after the irritating Christmas break that everyone enjoys, Harry had to go back to school. Of course, everything was easy for him because his mind was many times more organized than any of the children and he could recall all the information given to him, but because of his relatives, he had to hide all of that. Well, maybe that was a good thing.

After all, he was a freak to the normal world.

He went through school and chores with an emotionless mask donned, and when it was time for his magic practice, he was ready.

Sitting down in a meditative position, Harry focused hard on his magic. Feeling the warmth spreading through his entire body, he focused on the way it feels to pick something up. Using that feeling, he tried lifting himself up.

Many seconds passed. Soon, it was minutes, then hours. After five hours of sitting there, Harry started lifting off the ground slowly. Having his eyes closed, he didn't quite realize yet that he was levitating a foot off his bed.

Suddenly feeling nothing underneath him, Harry opens his eyes to see what was happening. He lost his balance in the air and fell down, landing in a spread-eagle position on the bed.

"Does this mean I did it? Holy crap, I levitated!" Harry shouted in excitement. He heard some shuffling and heavy footsteps and thought he woke up Vernon. However, he heard the toilet flush a few seconds later and let out a sigh of relief. Vernon didn't hear him. He was in the clear.

This was a big moment. He knew that levitation could eventually lead to flight, and that would be great. Maybe he'd be flying over his town in the middle of the night, soaring through the clouds as the full moon shone overhead.

Magic was great.

,=,e

Waking up in the morning, Harry knew that he'd be tired for a long while because of his lack of sleep the night before. However, he did feel the distinct feeling of warmth that his magic gave spread throughout his body, seeming to act like caffeine. This meant he could stay up for long periods of time without having to sleep. Ooh, this is going to be a useful trait!

Going through the day in his meditative state, he started practicing emotions so that he wouldn't act like a robot all the time. This would help keep a level of normalcy around him so no one would suspect him of anything that happened in the future. It would be the perfect cover.

Once he reached eight o'clock, he went to his cupboard and didn't even bother going to sleep, wanting to discover the limits of his ability to stay awake and record some data on it. After all, what is the point of his powers if he didn't know anything about them?

On that note, Harry got into a sitting position again. This time, he kept his eyes open as he focused. He wanted to see for himself just how much he levitated off the ground.

"Okay, now spread the magic, feel the ground, imagine that falling away, is it working?" Harry whispered to himself, and noticed with disappointment that it wasn't working. Then again, how would it? He was the anchor for telekinesis, and since it was being warped to his perspective, there was no way of levitating himself, or at least that's what science dictates. It would be like trying to physically lift himself off the ground.

But this was magic! There was no need for logical thinking like that! He simply needed to believe in his magical prowess and hope for the best.

"Okay, here I go!" Harry muttered as he focused his magic again, thinking of his telekinetic abilities and trying to translate them to himself, but with less of a logical factor involved. There was a mantra running through his head of, simply believe, simply believe, simply believe.

From the looks of things, it was working. He was slowly lifting off the ground. Ecstatic, Harry made sure to keep at least half of his concentration on keeping this feeling of levitating alive. Another thing he noticed was the fact that he was still in sitting position, as if there was a solid surface directly under him and keeping the structure of his sitting position. Huh, odd.

After seventeen minutes of slowly rising higher and higher off the ground, Harry finally decided to let go of his control on his levitating body, allowing it to fall the three feet back to his bed with a thump. He quickly stood up to record his findings.

The first thing he recorded was the feeling he got from levitating. Writing things down often helped him replicate them. The second thing he jotted down was the fact that his magic seemed to keep his body in position when he was levitating. This could be a big deal, because it could mean that he could augment his body to lock his limbs in a position that he needs to hold for a long while. For what reason he'd need that, he had no idea, but it would of course be helpful to at least have the information in the end.

There was no such thing as being over-prepared with Harry Potter.


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** So, I just posted a poll on what house Harry should end up in once he reached Hogwarts. I hope that you could hop over to that and help me decide. It'll be open for about five or six chapters, and I will work on making the chapters longer, maybe taking more than just a day to work on them. Of course, it's up to you if you want longer chapters with slower updates, or these fast updates with slightly shorter chapters, averaging at about 1,300 words. You tell me.

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 7**

Harry felt disorganized. He never liked feeling disorganized.

The way that he's been going about learning magic was very casual, thinking of an idea and starting to experiment on how that would work. After he recorded his data, he moved on to something else he wanted to try. This was a very haphazard way of going about things.

"I need a planner. I am going to get a calendar and start planning out what I want to do. This way, I won't be flailing around, trying to think of something to do. I'll know what I need to do, and most importantly, feel organized!" Harry decided. He pulled out a calendar that he stole a few months ago from Dudley's storage room, and started planning for one month. Since tomorrow was going to be the start of February, he was going to start fresh.

The first six days will be working on levitation. The next eight days will be working on telekinesis while levitating. The next four days are going to be working on standing/sitting on top of something while trying to levitate that item. Object of interest: bed. The next five days will be working on locking my limbs for whatever reason I'll need that ability. Finally, the last five days will be working on becoming invisible!

Harry was excited about that last one. He had an idea that he may just be able to hide without actually hiding, and he wanted to test it out. Becoming invisible could have so many uses to it that it wasn't even funny. He was getting so giddy just thinking about it. But alas, he needed to stick with his plan.

,=,e

Sitting down on his bed again, Harry recalled the feeling he got when he was levitating and focused on that. Soon enough, he was lifting off his bed and slowly rising in the air. But then, he realized that he had a problem.

"Uh, how do I stop going up?" Harry thought aloud. This was kind of an important part of levitation, and it wasn't helping that he was nearing the ceiling.

Wait! Maybe he could try and believe again! It seemed to work last time!

Harry willed himself to stop moving up and start moving down.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Oh well, now it's time to practice just how much I can move like this!" With that, Harry was moving side to side, up and down, and even around the room. He did this for three hours, before he started to get tired.

"It seems that when my magic is low, I lose the ability to stay awake and fully functional all the time. Well, that's a pity. Oh well, there's no helping it. I guess I should just record my findings and sleep." And Harry did just that.

,=,e

He followed his laid out plan perfectly, feeling a sense of satisfaction in being able to increase the speed in which he levitates off the ground, and the fact that he could levitate while standing now. That was a fun one.

In other news, he could now levitate himself while levitating other things as well, and it seemed to drain him more than it should have, based on some basic calculator math. But he was guessing that doing both at the same time required some magic to keep both going as well as getting them both to work, since his mind was split in two directions.

Now, trying to float his bed while he was sitting on it, Harry found out just how difficult it was to feel if the bed was floating or not. This was the main problem, because he still felt solid ground below him, but couldn't feel if the bed had solid ground below it or not. This was becoming a major issue for Harry, and he finally decided to try and levitate the bed first then sit on it while it was in the air.

That was a bad idea. The bed crashed down, making a huge racket, almost waking the Dursleys. Now he knew, at least, that he could be more lenient with how much noise he was making during these nights because of how heavily the Dursleys slept.

Harry decided to try something a little easier. He sat down on the edge of the bed, with his feet on the ground, and started slowly levitating the bed. It seemed to be working so far, but he had to concentrate to lift the bed with the weight of him on it as well. It was difficult, but he managed to lift it up a foot. Harry felt satisfied with that and lowered it back to the ground slowly. Now he'd have to learn to feel if something was in the air beneath him.

,=,e

Harry felt satisfied on how much progress he was making. He could now lift things at a mere thought, including himself, and he could lift things with himself on them, again at a mere thought. His telekinetic abilities have strengthened his magic so that he didn't get tired at all anymore. As a matter of fact, he's been awake for the past week and a half, and it was a great advantage, since it helped him progress much faster than he was before.

What he didn't notice was that every time he used his magic, it leaked, for lack of a better term. His magic did what he wanted it to, and since he had a subconscious desire to have better eyes and a bigger room, it slowly happened. A bout of accidental magic, if you will. Gradually, his room got larger, enough so that he could actually go seven feet in the air and not reach the ceiling, and he could now go eleven paces in any direction from the center of the room to reach the walls. Of course, since this happened so gradually, he hardly even noticed.

Also, he stopped wearing his glasses. One day, he forgot to put them on, and since then, he lost them since he's entirely left them out of his existence (unintentionally, of course). It was a great help, since his vision was now better than it was even when he was wearing glasses, so he could see much better in the dark that he had grown accustomed to.

"Ooh, now it's time to try the thing I've wanted to for the past month! Invisibility! Oh, I can just imagine all the uses for it!" Harry exclaimed quietly, starting to feel giddy yet again for this momentous occasion.

He concentrated hard on his magic and what he wanted to do with it. He wanted to bend light particles around him so that he could appear invisible. Of course, his thought process was more primal at the moment, looking something like, make me gone. It was an interesting thought, but he hoped it worked.

The answer was, it hardly worked. All that it got was a hand with one less finger. Really, how does a single finger go invisible like that?! That sounded like it took much more control than, say, an entire hand or even an arm! And why did it have to be the _pinky_? Couldn't it be a bigger finger, so that he felt like he was making progress?

Well, this was irritating.


	8. Invisibility

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** I forgot to address this at all in the story, and it's kind of important. The Dursleys didn't let Harry even near the living room where there was a television. They wanted him to be unaware of how the world worked in normal households so that he wouldn't question their actions. It was an idiotically smart move, but it has prevented Harry from seeing anything even remotely magic on the telly to get ideas from. Of course, now it doesn't even occur to him, since he's so preoccupied with his own magical activities to care.

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 8**

Harry was a bloody genius. At least, he thought of himself as one.

He used the opportunity of invisibility as a multi-tasking goal. First, he'd teleport to the bathroom, and then he'd use the mirror to watch his progress on invisibility. All in all, it was a win-win situation.

The first time he teleported himself to the bathroom, he accidentally landed on the edge of the tub, falling inside it and creating a loud crashing noise. The only reason his relatives didn't punish him for it was because they were snoring as loud as a damn motorcycle in a closed garage.

Even Petunia.

Anyway, Harry had gotten better at blind jumping, because of this. He also practiced jumping from room to room just to get that extra practice.

He seemed to have hit a block in his invisibility technique. He has been working on it for a week now, and no more than an arm was turning invisible at a time. He couldn't understand why, though, since it should be the same concept throughout his entire body.

"Maybe if I focus instead on spreading it an inch at a time, it would work. After all, I've only been trying it all at once. Maybe if I work my way a little at a time, that would help," Harry thought aloud. He was still in the habit of talking to himself. It helped alleviate the sense of loneliness he was developing from being awake for so long and not having any company to spend it with.

And so, he started inching his invisibility through his entire body. He started with his arm, then moved it over his chest and neck, eventually working on the head. Even getting just there took two weeks. This was going to be a long process.

,=,e

Harry finally got his torso completely invisible. He now started to work on his legs, but that was a little harder since it gave him a feeling of weightlessness that made him feel unbalanced, so he was more hesitant to do it. However, for the sake of invisibility, he got over the feeling and persevered.

It didn't take long to become completely invisible. Now, he just needed to practice it so that he didn't have to slowly spread it every time he wanted to become invisible.

And so the logs began anew.

 _…_

 _Magical Log Renewed Day 1: Invisibility_

 _I've started on my goal for instant invisibility. It's surprisingly hard. I can only make my left arm invisible to start, then spread it to the rest of my body. It's odd, but then again, so is magic._

 _…_

 _Magical Log Renewed Day 2: Invisibility_

 _I haven't made much progress, but I feel like I am doing something important. I get an odd feeling that this is an important process and I am going to need it in the future. But, I digress._

 _…_

 _Magical Log Renewed Day 3: Invisibility_

 _I have managed to instantly turn my head invisible as well as my left arm. My next goal will be my right arm._

 _…_

,=,e

 _…_

 _Magical Log Renewed Day 19: Invisibility_

 _I have finally completed the process. It took just over two weeks, but I am now able to become completely invisible on a whim. It should also be noted that teleportation is now an automatic action; nothing at all like it began as. I can now teleport easily and hardly even feel it. I think I have been desensitized to the feeling, and as far as I'm concerned, I have been. It's magic, I don't need to be too scientific with it._

 _Granted, this is a book that I'm recording data in to analyze, so I really shouldn't be talking about not thinking it in a scientific way._

 _Oh well._

…

Harry was finally finished with his invisibility, and felt like it was time.

"I'm going to try to stop time. This is going to be an essential ability." Harry pondered on how he was going to do this. Before, it was from pure fear. Now, however, he was in a controlled environment with much more tightly controlled magic and no scientific way to go about it, so he was clueless. "I'm going to go about this the extremely scientific way of 'start generating magic and hope.'"

Feeling his magic, Harry started pulling on it and allowing it to leave his body and spread out, trying to think purely about stopping time. After releasing his magic for a while, he decided to test it. By spitting.

Gathering saliva in his mouth, Harry quickly teleported to the bathroom to see if he stopped time like he hoped he did. He spit over the sink and noticed how his saliva stopped traveling almost instantly, hovering in the air as if something was holding it there. So it seemed that it _did_ work. That was good to know that he could actually stop time, but something seemed off here.

It seemed too easy.

Harry teleported back to his room and stopped the ebb of his magic. As soon as he stopped supplying magic, he realized that his adrenaline and magic made it _seem_ easy, but in honesty, it wasn't.

He was on the ground, gasping for air, and clawing at his chest, trying to stop the searing pain in his heart and lungs.

After two hours, Harry was finally back to a functional level, but still in considerable pain. He crawled his way over to his pad to write down his findings.

 _Stopping Time: DON'T DO IT YET. While I did stop time, my body wasn't paused and my organs were. In the stasis of stopped time, I didn't feel it, but when I started time again, I could definitely feel it. My heart worked hard to supply blood to all the places that lacked oxygenated blood (everywhere) as my lungs worked to bring oxygen to everything that was deprived of oxygen (again, everywhere). I've decided that stopping time won't be attempted until I have a working theory on how to successfully do it without pain and/or injury to myself in the process._

,=,e

On a side note, Harry wanted to do something to take over the space that he was going to use as stopping time, so he decided to work on hiding specific parts of his appearance, which would eventually lead to creating a different appearance. The first step would be to get rid of his scar without turning his entire head invisible.

Teleporting to the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and thought about how to do it. He didn't want to have a hole through his head where the scar was, just a simple mask of normal skin where his scar was. But how would he get the result he wanted?

He started by just trying to channel magic in the general area of his scar while imagining what that area would look like without his scar. Suffice to say, he had no clue. So, he had to change tactics.

Still channeling magic into his forehead, he tried to magically "sew together" his scar somehow. After desperately trying for an hour and only resulting in a resounding headache, he decided to stop working on that for the moment and just meditate. That always seemed to keep him calm, and he needed that at the moment. Especially since his headache was definitely pulsing at the moment.

However, he'd be back. He did have an entire month to fill with practice because of the absence of time stopping.


	9. Telepathy and Metamorphmagus Abilities

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** I really need you guys to go over and do the poll, because six people have one it and it is now a tie. The results are a little like this:

Gryffindor: 2

Ravenclaw: 2

Slytherin: 2

Hufflepuff: 0

So yeah, we need to get at least _one_ of them in the lead so I could put Harry into a house. I know that I am going to have this poll open for another few chapters, but I have the tendency of posting a new chapter every day. So, that means that if I keep going by my schedule, this would only be open for another five or so days.

Sorry about the inconvenience!

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 9**

It was grating on Harry's nerves, how long it was taking him to simply _hide his scar._ It had already been a week in what he thought would be an easy task, but it was now turning into a chore. Oh, it was great getting more practice with his jumps, and he was even managing to disappear for multiple seconds at a time before reappearing in the right spot at the end of the line. He practiced this for the ability to start teleporting then have the ability to change directions halfway through without need for another jump.

Now that transportation wasn't a problem, he needed to bloody _finish_ this stupid hiding technique! Ugh, it was _so_ annoying!

He tried so many different forms of visualization, even going as far as teleporting to the library at night to read up on visualization techniques. They all yielded nothing. But, they did branch out to a new idea, which was to go to the library for information. He just needed a way to go there more normally, since he didn't want to be caught in the middle of the night.

That's what this _hiding technique_ could be used for. He could hide some features and find a way to _change his appearance to something more normal._

Maybe that's what he had to do. He had to physically change his body.

New goal. Change his body structure physically.

It shouldn't be as much of a pain in the ass as the fucking _hiding_ technique was being. So, he decided to give it a try. Pouring magic into his scar, he slowly willed his flesh to cover it so it would _go away._ It was working tremendously. By that, he meant that he got a little bit of the scar off.

That took way too much magic to be normal. He felt completely drained, which hadn't happened since he stopped time. And even then, the most serious thing wasn't his magic, but the fact that his body shut down from lack of everything _except_ magic.

Still, this was less dangerous than the time stopping incident, because he could stop at any time he wanted, and his entire body wasn't shutting down as a result, so naturally, he decided to keep doing it.

,=,e

It's been another week since he started, and he finally covered up his scar with magic. It was getting easier to do it, since he needed to restart every time he tried it, and his magic seemed to adapt and become more efficient when his skin was shifting over his scar. He didn't know it yet, but this was the awakening of his dormant metamorphmagus abilities.

Now that the hardest of his abilities was out of the way, he needed to find a way to get reliable information. And where else would reliable information be, at least about people in general, than from the minds of the people he needed information on?

So, telepathy was next on his list. Oh, this was going to be _fun._

Harry started by deciding to continue working on his shifting abilities at night, since telepathy was a skill that required more than one person to do. This meant that he needed to start using magic more often during the day.

Once again, this was going to be _fun._

,=,e

This was going to be the first time in a long while that Harry would be using magic during the day, and he was a little nervous. Now, he didn't know why he was nervous himself, but it was okay, because he was nervous. This would help him, because it would make him act more cautiously when he was performing his magical deeds during daylight.

Now, he just needed a target.

Harry set his sights on Petunia's mind, since she was always cleaning and distracted, and wouldn't notice an intrusion in her mind (if it was even possible to feel an _intrusion in the mind_ ). He looked directly at her and started gently pushing his magic into her head, feeling for the electric impulses that made up memories and thoughts. First, he looked for thoughts, since they were active during the present time, and allowed his magic translate them into something more understandable to humans.

 _I can't believe the freak didn't have the gall to clean the inside of the house twice. He only cleaned it once, and anyone would know that wouldn't be enough to get everything clean. I mean, what would the neighbors think if they saw how much of a mess this house was! Honestly, the audacity of that boy_. Harry stopped listening in, since it seemed her surface thoughts were focused purely on putting him down in any way possible while thinking of public opinion. Truly a superficial woman.

Harry knew he had to dig deeper into her mind, but he didn't think he had the finesse to do so without damaging her brain. So, he put off doing that until he got better at his surface scanning. After all, it did take four minutes and eighteen seconds to finally breach her thoughts. He needed to decrease that down to an instant, if possible.

,=,e

Nighttime rolled around, and it was time for his full body shifting practice. He needed this ability if he wanted more information from the library.

He had incentive and ability, now he needed the training. This would come over the course of three weeks, if his calendar had anything to say about it.

Harry jumped over to the bathroom, looking into the mirror at his face. He was going to try a full-face transformation. He started changing his nose structure, making it wider and longer, and finishing it off with an odd curve at the end (picture Snape's nose). Then, he started working on the eyes, widening the space between them and making them open wider naturally, as well as changing their color to light blue. Finally, he made his eyebrows and hair thicker, but smoothed down (the hair is smoothed down, the eyebrows are just eyebrows). All in all, a successful transformation. However, it was difficult to maintain.

Harry felt like he could make this ability work with minimal magic usage. He just needed to get his magic accustomed to holding a transformation, and siphon off the amount he used to hold it, and little by little he'd work at decreasing his magic usage. This would help his control and his tendencies of accidental magic, even though he still hadn't realized what his magic did for him.

,=,e

Harry had practiced. Oh, he had practiced. And now, he could say with certainty that he had perfected the basics of facial reconstruction. Of course, it was limited to _only_ facial reconstruction, but it was a slow process that he planned on continuing for at least another week and a half, like his schedule said.

Currently, he could hold his facial reconstruction for as long as he'd tested it, and he dedicated his final night to purely holding a reconstruction. The best part about it was the fact that he couldn't even feel the drain of it anymore.

Now, he started working on the rest of his body. Now, this was the hard part, considering the fact that one of the only ways to change the rest of his body was to change the size. That meant changing his organs, his bones, his skin, and his body's systems to manage to do this. This was the real challenge.

However, since he had already started changing these things at a basic level with his facial reconstruction, he had a base to go off of. This was important to remember.

Harry started changing one arm at a time, trying to make them bulkier. He wanted to do an experiment, to see that if he gave himself more muscles, would he be stronger?

The answer was a resounding _yes._

,=,e

Harry had focused so much on his shifting skills that he almost forgot about telepathy. _Almost_.

The fact of the matter was that he always had it in the back of his mind, but he never really brought it to the forefront. So, now was the time to do that. He had to stop focusing on one subject. This was why he learned to split his concentration so much.

He waited until it was time for school, as it was a Thursday today, March 19 to be exact. He wanted to practice his telepathy in a school environment, where he could practice scanning many different students to learn the best ways to breach the mind as efficiently as possible without any damage being done to the brain. This meant that he had to be gentle, an idea that he wasn't familiar with intimately. But, he'd try.

At the start of the day, he started scanning Dudley's mind. It took him four minutes and nine seconds to get into his surface thoughts enough to listen to them. This was a better start than before, but still not good enough. If he needed instant information, this wouldn't do. No one in their right mind would hold off thoughts for four minutes to allow him to get ready. No, it needed to be instant.

As the day wore on, he managed to breach forty-seven students' minds. Of course, they didn't think of much other than their new toys, but what was important was the fact that he had done so successfully and gently. He also decreased his entry time to three minutes and twelve seconds. Tomorrow, he'd find new victims. In the name of science, of course.

,=,e

It had been one week since he had started his telepathy journey through school, and it now only took him sixty-six milliseconds to access someone's thoughts that he was looking directly at. Now he had to learn how to access deeper thoughts, scan thoughts of people he wasn't looking directly at, and project thoughts into others' minds.

But, of course, that would come at a later date. After all, he had just finished his transformation of a new persona. One that would be a frequent visitor of the library.


	10. Flight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** I am glad you guys answered my desperate pleas to do the poll quickly. However, I have just realized there is another thing that will be necessary in this fic. That is, should Dumbledore be good, misguided, or evil? There is a new poll posted alongside the House poll now. I'd appreciate it if you could go and do that poll as well. Thanks!

Current Results for: Which House should Harry end up in?

Ravenclaw: 18

Slytherin: 8

Gryffindor: 5

Hufflepuff: 2

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

Levitation was fun. In fact, it was great. Except, it had the ability of going even farther. Harry knew this, and he wanted it. What was it that he wanted so badly?

Flight.

Flight would help him so much, even if it were just for entertainment purposes. He needed something to do for a break every once and a while that didn't involve more learning. Speaking of which, he may have wanted to slow down his learning curve, since he was focusing so much on this magic stuff that he would run out of ideas by the time he was ten.

Oh, wait. There was still the library. He could easily get more content to learn from with the library. But, that wasn't until later, when he ran out of ideas himself. And he still had plenty more.

Still, he'd use the library for information about the working world to learn how to fit in as an adult, should he ever shift into one.

Harry teleported himself directly out of the house, wanting to get started on his first day of flying. This was going to be so _exciting!_ He was going to fly high in the sky, with no one to bother him in the process.

He started levitating himself up, going higher than he usually went in his cupboard, and stopped when he was above his house. He'd need to be careful with this, since he didn't know if he was going to be safe if he fell.

Harry started testing how maneuverable he was in the air. If he wanted to make a sharp turn, he'd like to have the knowledge that he was able to do it. He started to slowly rotate himself, first in a sitting position, then stretching his legs to a standing position, and eventually in different yoga positions that he made up (since he didn't know any yoga positions) for fun.

Eventually, when he started spinning faster, he had to close his eyes to get rid of some of the dizziness involved. Still, he kept picking up speed.

Soon enough, he was spinning so fast that he had to curl into a tight ball just so he wouldn't injure his arms or legs from wind force and inertia. Still, he continued to go faster.

Harry didn't even know why he was still spinning, honestly. It was starting to hurt, and he was pretty sure that if he didn't anchor his position down with magic, he'd be flung halfway across the country.

He started slowing down, and he went slowly so he wouldn't end up injuring himself after avoiding injury in the air for so long. Once he slowed himself to a stop, he didn't want to open his eyes at all because he felt that if he did, he might throw up. Instead, he decided to do an experiment.

Magic started to flow out of his body, but not a lot. It was important to keep the amount low, since he needed it to fly. However, he threw what magic he could out and started feeling around with it. At first, he didn't know what was what, but he lost track of time so completely, that he was feeling around with his magic for six hours. He ended up being able to get a feel for where he was with that, and it helped him get on the ground again.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. A grin spread its way across his face. "The beginnings of flight _and_ a new technique?! This is going to be a _great_ day!" Harry shouted, too happy to care. He remembered that he was outside, and teleported himself into the kitchen to prepare some food for the Dursleys, considering the fact that it was six fifty-eight in the morning, just two minutes away from his scheduled "wake up" time.

Seeing as no one was in the kitchen, Harry started lifting things to where they needed to be with telekinesis, practicing finesse. After all, his recent telekinetic endeavors were all about power, and no finesse. He needed to get finesse back if he wanted to do anything with small objects.

As it turns out, finesse was much harder to get than he originally thought. He accidentally bent a pan when setting it down. Good thing he was trying to set it down softly, since he bent it by slowly putting too much pressure on it. It made sure there were no loud noises in the house while the Dursleys were waking up.

He bent back the pan and set it down physically, as well as placing everything down that he was holding in the air at the moment. He made sure that he had them about a half an inch off the counters, and then let them fall. It was better to make noise than to break everything in the kitchen.

"What's that noise, boy?" Harry heard from the other room. He sighed.

"It's nothing," he called back. "Just fumbled a pan accidentally." Harry practically heard the steam coming from his uncle's ears _from the other room_.

"Well, don't break anything, boy, or you'll find yourself without food for a week!" Vernon hollered. Harry almost laughed. How would he not have food if he _prepared_ it? Also, it would be a perfect opportunity to poison Vernon, but he didn't think his relatives realized that. Or they didn't think he had it in him.

Harry was careful from then on. He made breakfast for them, ate a portion of it from the pans, gave them most of it, and served himself a small portion of it to keep up the look of being underfed. It was getting more difficult because of how healthy his body looked. But, luckily, they were hidden enough under Dudley's rags for them not to notice. In his worry, he completely forgot about the fact that he could change his body to look underfed.

He went through the motions of school, sometimes closing his eyes and spreading his magic, trying to feel the area around him. However, he mainly focused on behind him, because he obviously couldn't see behind him, and it would be helpful to know if anyone was coming. Oh yeah, and he worked on getting to the memories of children.

By the end of the school day, Harry could say with certainty that he had developed a sensory ability. He practiced the technique so much that it became an instinctual act if he wanted to know his surroundings. He also managed to view a memory of one of his classmates. However, it took nearly the entire day, and it was only of the morning. So, he needed to practice that skill.

But, multitasking leads to ideas. And who was Harry, if not a man of ideas?

Harry wanted to combine his telepathy skill with his sensory skill, except in a different way. He'd like to develop a skill for empathy just like he did for telepathy, and be able to feel emotions through his sensory skill as well. It would be useful when sneaking around. He would be able to feel if someone was surprised, and he would be able to feel if they knew he was there or not, even if they didn't visibly show anything to give away this information. He could glean a lot from emotions.

,=,e

Nighttime had arrived yet again, but Harry wanted to wait a little before teleporting outside. He didn't want to risk being seen, after all. So, he worked on feeling for his cousin, who he knew would be awake. After he felt his cousin's presence, he decided to try and listen in on some thoughts, considering there would be no eye contact or even a visible view of him whatsoever. This was going to be a challenge.

It took him sixteen minutes, but he managed to reach the frequency of Dudley's thoughts and listen in. Of course, it was kind of disturbing, considering the fact that it was night time and Dudley was a growing boy, so I won't scar you for life with his fantasies and fetishes, but I won't say the same for Harry. And boy, was he scarred.

Harry has been much too preoccupied these past few months to ever think about a relationship, not to mention the fact that he was _eight,_ almost _nine_ , and shouldn't even be thinking about an intimate relationship. Dudley, on the other hand, was in a friend group that consisted of quite a few older boys who _were_ old enough to be thinking about those things. Naturally, he picked up on some of it. And it was _disgusting._

Quickly breaking the link, Harry rubbed his eyes for a solid eight minutes before teleporting outside for some flight practice. He tried something different today. Since he could change the direction of his teleportation, he tried halfway through to teleport into the sky. He pictured an empty spot just above the house, close to where he was before. With that thought placed firmly in his mind, he appeared there. Of course, for the wizards of the world, it would seem odd that he didn't make a popping sound as he appeared. However, apparition was different from his teleportation ability, since his teleportation wasn't possible to defend against (i.e. wards). Of course, Harry didn't know any of this. Yet.

Quickly switching his focus to staying afloat, Harry decided to work on a little bit of movement this time. He started off slow, but soon started picking up speed. It was a little uncomfortable, and since it was the first time he was really soaring through the air, there was the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was going to fall and die, but he ignored that part of his mind in favor of the more adventurous part. After all, he was _flying_! He was actually flying! This was something he had only heard of with contraptions invented and innovated over decades, and here he was, an eight-year old, flying through the sky! It was exhilarating, to be perfectly honest.

With a little bit of time, the nagging feeling started to go away, and he could fully experience the magic that was flying. He started performing loose spins, loops, and turns. He didn't want to do anything too crazy since this was his first time, but he was too excited to just go in a straight line.

He felt like he could go faster, but then he realized that he could see the sky turning red. This was bad. However, it was a great time to test the limits of his teleportation. He focused on his magic and his cupboard, and made the jump. It took more magic than he was expecting, but less than he was used to using on a daily basis with his numerous activities. That meant it was a successful experiment. However, it also meant that further experiments were necessary to see just how far he could make the jumps. As he increased his speed with flight, he would test through different spots every time. He could also find a map to see his progress in miles.

However, those thoughts would be tested at a later date. Right now, he was just a little tired. A little food would be helpful.

Maybe an entire breakfast or two.


	11. Complicated Cloning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** I want to thank you all for participating in the polls that I have put up. As it turns out, only one poll can be put up at a time, so I have taken down the House Poll with a winner of Ravenclaw. So, there's that. With that in mind, here are the current results of the Dumbles Poll.

Good but Misguided: 9

Evil: 3

Good: 2

Anyway, on with the story!

 **Harry Potter and the Never-Ending Possibilities**

 **Chapter 11**

It's been a month and a half since Harry had tried his hand at flight, and school was out, which meant more time for practice. Currently, it was June 17, and his birthday was just over a month away. He was doing some incredibly draining magical activities in the meantime, trying to increase his pool of magic so he could attempt what he wanted to attempt. Oh, it was going to be the _best_.

He drained his magic entirely from these increasingly easy magic-draining exercises many times already, but he needed to start doing more strenuous activities. He knew his project that he would start on his birthday was going to be incredibly taxing, and he needed to be prepared.

He went through the motions of the day, as he always did, and worked on a way to knock himself out again. This time, it was rapid growth. He'd increase his size by two feet and stay like that, occasionally changing facial structure for practice, and then shrinking down four feet, so he was about the size of a toddler, and then he'd repeat the process until he ran out of magic. This took up more magic than simply changing shape, because he was changing many different components to accommodate the size change. He needed to grow his organs to the right size, he needed to keep his skin the correct size so that it didn't tear when the bones reached a new size, he needed to grow his cartilage to stay with the bones, and he needed to increase or decrease the size of the cardiovascular system so he wouldn't rip apart his veins and arteries in the process of growing.

Having to regrow new arteries was a painful process. He knew, and it was from experience that he did. He never wanted to experience _that_ again.

Once he got rid of enough magic, Harry returned to his normal physique and appearance, cutting off the flow of magic. Now for the annoying part.

Magic had become an essential part of his body, and it greatly helped in keeping it functioning. Since there was such little magic to keep it working, the body started to revert to the old ways of working, usually by using excess fat to feed energy to the body. Now, that would be fine for everyone else, but Harry was still suffering from side effects of a malnourished childhood, and hardly had any fat to use. As a result, his body collapsed, and he just shut down.

Harry woke up in the morning with a sore body, just like every other day he had done this, but he could also feel the slight increase of his magic reserves. Every little bit counted, and he was still going to need a lot more if he wanted to do what he planned to do on his birthday.

,=,e

The same schedule went on for the next month. He'd spend two weeks with recovery and control exercises, since he was doing none of that during his endurance exercises. He needed to have the largest magic reserves he could get for this project. It was _essential_ he had these reserves for the project.

Harry reached a solid level in changing his appearance, and was even starting to change the shape. He wanted a way to sneak around the house, and an unsuspecting insect, or maybe rat, would be the way to go. Unfortunately, it seemed, that was out of his reach for a while. However, he suspected that his new project would take plenty of time, thus giving him the available time to practice. That would be great.

Concerning his flying, it was a great treat to do every once in a while. He already had great control over it, since he was essentially just branching on some telekinesis abilities, which he had developed the longest, and so he didn't need to practice it too much. It was nice to fly around for a bit to get his mind off of things.

Control was important now, and he was determined to get as much as possible. He had made a list of all the things he could do that required control, so that he could get more than he had ever had before. He had a _big_ project coming up.

First on the list was creating a string of magic that connected to many objects for mass levitation. It didn't have as much maneuverability as his normal way of levitating things, but it did require more control, since he was threading his magic through a multitude of objects, instead of just one.

Harry practiced this until he could do it with a mere thought. That was by far the easiest on his list of control exercises, however, and it was bound to get harder as he got farther down.

Control Activity number two was to make himself transparent, but not invisible. Invisibility was easy enough, but turning it down so that he was see-through yet still visible, that was more difficult.

Thankfully, though, that one wasn't as hard as others, so he got it down fairly quickly. However, he still had seven activities to do.

Control Activity number three was to balance on the tip of a pen. While this would normally be either impossible or impossibly easy, considering his levitation skills, he discovered that he had the ability to anchor things down to a position, so he needed to find a way to balance his magic on the pen in a way that the pen would support his weight and stay balanced upright from the floor, as well as keeping him balanced in the process. It was a much more difficult control activity.

Still, Harry got this activity done within two days, which was twice as long as the others took. Six more activities to go, and nine days left. He was slightly pressed for time.

Control Activity number four required Harry to get rid of a body part. While that sounded odd and definitely not something to do for control, Harry was used to doing things closer to growth and full changes, so taking away only one part had to take control into mind so as to not get rid of more than necessary. Of course, there was always the next step that could help with control, and that was to grow the part back.

Harry got this down fairly quickly, since he was experimenting with his shifting ability for so long that it was easy enough. It did, however, help him come up with some ideas to further his training in the shifting department.

Control Activity number five was of medium difficulty. It required Harry to send his magic through a thread and harden it until it acted like a needle. This required manipulation of the smallest amount to get proportions right and manage to harden it and straighten it out. Currently, it was the hardest task he had to do, regarding control.

However, knowing Harry, he got it down easily enough and finished in three days. Now, there were four activities left with five days. To help the process along, Harry changed the difficulty of the last control exercises to accommodate for the time he didn't have.

Control Activity number six only required him to put a single layer of magic through his hand muscles. This was a good control activity because the muscles had many fibers in it that made it up, weaving in and out of each other, and sending magic through all that required movement of magic above simple pushing.

Harry got that down within a day, but discovered in the process that his body was enhanced when magic was coursed through it. This would have to be experimented. After all, there were parts such as ears and eyes that didn't have the same kind of muscles that arms and legs have. Would magic affect those as much as they did arm and leg muscles? It was worth finding out, but at a later time. Now, he needed to focus on control.

Control Activity number seven dealt with sliding pens across his desk, like he did when he first began with his telekinesis. This helped his control instead of his strength now because he had so much more strength than he did when he was starting. It took effort to keep his magic from picking the lightweight object off of the desk and into the air.

Harry worked on this for two days, and that was the last time he could do that. Now that he had the control necessary for sliding pens, he only had two more exercises to go and two days to do them. That meant one day for each control exercise.

Control Activity number eight was actually kind of hard. He had to magically weave stings that he collected together so that they would form a sort of knot. This was difficult because he had to be extremely precise when he was moving them, and had to make sure to loop them together correctly, and that took close to no magic at all, which just made it all the harder.

Still, he managed to finish it by the end of the day.

Activity number nine was a simple one, even compared to the first control practice. All he had to do was levitate himself, then ten objects, and have them rotate around him while he sat in the air. It was a simple thing to do, and was the final control activity because he needed to save his strength for his birthday.

,=,e

The day has come. It wasn't very productive at all during the day, but then again, when did he ever do things during the day? His ninth birthday was going to be the start of something great, but it was going to be hard. That was a guarantee.

During that night, he set himself up with some meditation exercises, to get his mind focused completely on his new task. He moved to the back of his room, where there was more space (somehow he _still_ didn't realize that it was bigger), and sat down in the corner. He focused on his goal and put all his magic in it, controlling it into what he felt was correct.

After an hour of focusing, Harry opened his eyes, hoping to see a completion of his goal, but he only found a foot. It was a little scary, seeing a foot just lying on the ground, but Harry couldn't comprehend the fact that one simple foot took almost all his magic. It was going to take _forever_ to make an entire _clone_.

Yes, that was his goal. Harry wanted to clone himself. He was thinking along the lines of a temporary clone, made entirely of magic, and could be created on a whim. Of course, that would take practice to do, but he just wanted to accomplish it first. Taking less than an hour will come later. He hoped to make it in seconds, or even milliseconds, after he perfected it. However, that would be later. Much later.

The first thing Harry did next was lay back on his bed and sleep. He needed it, and he found his magic recovered much quicker if he was unconscious. It used less latent magic to go to sleep than it did to stay awake, and in turn helped get back all his magic.

When nighttime came again, Harry decided, he'd focus on creating the foot until he could create it easily. He'd build his clone one part at a time.

,=,e

Harry's watch started beeping, signaling the fact that it was eleven o'clock in the pm, and time for him to start building a foot. He worked on it for fifty-four minutes, before managing to build the entire thing. He still felt good after that, so he continued building about an inch and a half of the leg, bringing his clone to just above the ankle.

Now, he was tired. It had been one hour and seven minutes since he began building the foot, and he had the entire foot plus extra. It was more than he planned on, but it was something he was hoping to improve. The next day, he'd work on building what he had faster. Soon enough, he'd have the foot ready in minutes.

,=,e

He was right in his assumptions. It did take a week, but he could now fully craft the foot in three minutes and forty-four seconds. It was a great improvement, and his magic was used to creating that now, so it took less magic to create. He was getting more efficient.

Of course, he didn't neglect other parts of training during the day. It was summer after all, and he had all the time in the world, so he practiced on animal forms for a little, since his transformations now took so little magic that he couldn't even feel the drain.

The forms weren't very easy to do, but he managed to give himself the muzzle of a dog. This was a great improvement for him, since that was the part that was most closely related to many different creatures. Almost anything that walked with four legs, actually.

With this breakthrough, he wanted to practice that. So, he did that during the day when he was doing chores and had his back turned to the Dursleys.

At night, he would practice constructing his body. He could now construct the foot with ease, and would now start working on the leg up to the knee. After all, he didn't want to have a problem occur and the body have some leg that wouldn't move properly from incorrect construction. This meant he needed information on the skeleton and organs from the library, which wasn't that hard to get with his other persona of Adrian Werson. The name sucked, but it worked, and he was quickly becoming a constant visitor of the library.

With the new information of the human body, Harry started to work more on his clone.

,=,e

After constructing the foot, Harry moved up on the leg, and slowly constructed bone in the correct place, grafting skin on it shortly thereafter. After three hours, he reached the point where his knee should go (he knew because he was creating the leg with his leg put up directly next to it). He decided to stop there, since his magic was low and he needed to recover it. He quickly dismissed his creation of the foot, ankle, and shin, and walked over to his bed, flopping on it carelessly, asleep almost before he even laid his head on the pillow.

He woke up in the morning, feeling only partially refreshed. Had he used so much magic that a five-hour sleep wasn't enough to recover it all? That was impressive, since when he started he didn't even have enough magic to take more than ten minutes to recover, not that he realized that fact.

Working on his muzzle through his day of chores, Harry made more progress with it, being able to grow whiskers on it and make it more horse-like after that. Now, he could turn his face more horse-like, cat-like, and dog-like. That was good enough for him, at least for now. He was excited to see how this would turn out. Then again, everything about magic still excited him.

He got through the day, and the night was a nice treat. It meant progress. Harry quickly made the foot, and started working up and making it to the knee again. He deconstructed it and created the foot again, working his way up the leg. This helped speed up the process, because it familiarized his magic with what he was creating, and the repetition helped him perfect it and shorten the time it takes for him to create it.

It took him eight hours, but Harry managed to construct the entire leg up to the knee three times. Every time he did it, he would dismiss it and sit in a meditative position for fifteen minutes. He decreased the time it took to make the leg up to the knee by half an hour, making the construction time sit at two and a half hours comfortably. Now, however, it was time for the day to start.

,=,e

Another week had passed, and he managed to construct the entire leg, up to the hip joint. Now, perfecting it was a different story. He only created it once, but he did it, and he was willing to work on it. Now, however, he had a way to make the second leg. The pelvis would work as a way to bridge the spots for the two legs to connect, and he would be able to start working on the second leg. Harry was apprehensive about creating things that weren't attached to the already existing body parts, since he didn't know if it would be able to connect properly, so he just had to wait until he managed to build the body to a part that would connect it. It was a much more complicated process than he could have ever imagined.

Working on the pelvis was more complex than he thought it would be. It was a very thick and oddly shaped bone, and it was one that he'd have to work on for a while. With a sigh, he started attempting to build the bone.

It took him four hours and three attempts, but he had finally managed to get the bone constructed. Now, practice was inbound, since he didn't want to mess up on it when he needed it to be correct.

,=,e

Another week was spent just on the pelvis, but it was not for nothing. He knew that this was a great help, and he was more familiar with it than any part of the body so far. It was a vital part of the skeleton at the moment, and he couldn't mess it up. This was a good thing, however, since he knew it intimately enough to know how everything connected to it, which meant he had a base to work off of for the next few parts of the skeleton.

He knew that he wanted to create the second leg next, so he started building that. It was fairly easy, since he already created these parts so often. It was just a matter of doing it backwards, from thigh to foot instead of foot to thigh. Still, it was a simple matter for Harry.

,=,e

The next week was spent purely on practicing the construction of the lower half of the body, which he finished and improved. Occasionally, he made small tweaks to the structure to what he thought would improve the copy, and he worked on those. Eventually, he got the construction of the lower body down to fifty minutes. It was going to decrease from there as well, since he would have to constantly build the lower half to start working on the upper half.

Speaking of which, he had begun on the upper half by creating the spinal cord. Now, it wasn't nearly done, but he managed to build about a foot of it, which left him with an unidentified amount of it left*.

He spent a week on the spinal cord, bringing his time past one month since the beginning of the project. He managed to get the full height of the spinal cord in, and started grafting the rib cages onto the spinal cords in the correct places. He put them into the correct shape, and also made enough room for organs to go inside.

Working up top, he created the back bones and clavicle, and whatever bones he needed to create up there, to make a spot to connect the shoulder joint with the arm, which he hadn't begun crafting at all yet.

Doing that cost him about two weeks.

After that, he created the arm bones on both sides, finally getting them fully created, except for the hands, which came later. That took about a week, and put him two months into the project.

Building the skull was difficult, and it was hard to get the thickness just right, so that took about a week of his time. The hands were composed of so many small bones, that making one took another week. Of course, that was easy to duplicate, since he'd already done it, so he made the other one in a day. Now, the skeleton was done, and it only took two months, two weeks, and a day. Also, the lower half had all the skin and muscle on it, so that took out a bit of the workload he still had left.

It took Harry the rest of the week to fit a brain inside the skull, and then skin on the head to make it a base copy of his. Next would come eyes and hair. The eyes were complicated because of the fact that they connected in quite a few spots and were so _small_. That was his main problem, and it took four days to do so. The next two were spent growing the hair on his head.

It took eight days for Harry to create the heart for the body, which brought his project to exactly three months and one week. He wanted the body creation to be done by the forth month, so that gave him three more weeks to build the muscles, organs, and skin that he needed to build.

,=,e

Two weeks in, and Harry was almost complete. He had created most of the major organs, and just had one more to go, and then he needed to put the muscles and skin onto everything. All in all, he was almost finished with the body. Next would be getting it to function as a normal human, but that would probably take much longer.

He took the first two days to finish the organ he needed to finish, and then spent the last five working on the muscle and skin. He just barely made his set deadline. As it turned out, his deadline was Halloween.

Plopping down on his bed with a sigh, Harry looked up at the ceiling and thought about what he was doing. What was the point in all this? Why was he even going through the trouble of fully recreating himself, just to see if he could?

He smirked.

He did the impossible every day, simply for _fun._

* * *

 ** _*_ I didn't feel like researching, and I don't have knowledge on how long a spinal cord is on average, so we are just going to stick with the generic 'however long it's supposed to be'.**


End file.
